Protective Tendencies
by ang c
Summary: HOw the CSI's handle a disturbing case!


Title: Protective Tendencies  
  
Author: Ang C  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Speed/Cal  
  
Spoilers: Hard Time  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own nothing (not even a little piece of Eric) it all belongs to the excellent people at CBS. Except when I borrow them for my dreams!!!! Thanks to the writers for letting me borrow the characters – I promise to handle with care.  
  
Authors Note: This is my very first attempt at a Fic. I used to spend ages making up different scenarios with my favourite characters, it may be naïve, but I didn't know places like this existed. I hope you enjoy this little story, please forgive me if the writing is not as good as some but I went to school a long time ago. With this story I just felt that there may be more behind the scenes than we saw in the show, just wanted to explore the feeling some men may have about their female friends when faced with this situation. If you like I have a lot of other stories which are better….  
  
It was one of those days! No matter how good you are at your job, and Miami Dade's CSI's were the best, there were days that didn't go well and cases that got to you. Events, that burrowed deep into your soul, forcing you to think about your own life and the lives of those closest to you.  
  
This was one such case…  
  
Calleigh Duquesne was waiting outside the interview room; she wanted to make sure her boyfriend was alright. Speed was finishing a hard interview - he was informing Mason Shaw's son that his father was guilty of the viscous assault and rape of Peg Donovan.  
  
"Hey Tim, how're you doing?" she asked as he exited the room straight into her arms.  
  
"Okay" he replied looking lovingly into her green eyes "It's just… sometimes I can't understand how people can do things like that to another human being."  
  
"I know" she consoled  
  
Feeling very protective, Tim hugged her close. "God, Sweetheart if anything like that ever happened to you…" he trailed off leaving the rest unspoken.  
  
"Don't think like that Tim." Calleigh wrapped her arms tighter around his strong body, laying her head on his chest as Tim's hand softly caressed her back in a soothing motion. They both took a moment out of this horrible day for themselves.  
  
"I'm sorry babe; it's just the thought of what that poor woman went through. Did she have anyone to help her? I keep thinking about you, I wouldn't want you to have to go through anything like that, let alone do it all alone."  
  
"I understand Tim, but don't dwell on something that may never happen. I can take care myself; don't forget I graduated from the same police academy as you." Lifting her head she gazed adoringly into his deep brown eyes "and I have you, something I am grateful for every day."  
  
"I love you." He replied as he kissed her softly on the lips before walking away to continue his work.  
  
Later that day Calleigh was working on some comparisons in the lab, when Eric Delko entered with even more evidence for her to process. It was an excuse to see how she was doing, he was concerned about her, Cal was his friend and he could see that she was worried about something; the sparkle was missing from her eyes and her personality.  
  
He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder "How's it going Cal?"  
  
"Good, just working on some evidence for Horatio from Peg's Crime scene"  
  
"Are you sure you're okay, cos you look like something's bothering you…C'mon talk to Uncle Delko" he teased.  
  
"I'm fine... really." she smiled back at him, appreciating his efforts to cheer her up. Eric was a good friend, who would always be there for her. "It's just… this case… that poor woman how do you survive something like that?"  
  
"I dunno... amazing strength, she's one hell of a lady." Eric smiled reassuringly and enveloped her in a brotherly hug. Cases like this one always made him think about the safety of his friends, and he was thankful that nothing this bad had happened to any of them. He wasn't sure how he would handle things if it was someone he loved.  
  
"Do you want me to analyze those bullets for you" realizing Eric had some items in his hand he needed help with, Calleigh got down to business.  
  
"Yeah thanks Cal, you're the best!" Handing over the bullets Eric kissed her on the cheek before returning the way he came to continue his own analysis.  
  
"And don't you forget it" Calleigh replied to his retreating back.  
  
It was early evening; Calleigh was still hard at work in the lab as Horatio passed by. Looking through the glass walls he stopped to admire her dedication to both the job and to this case. He knew these cases were hard on everyone and he appreciated all their efforts.  
  
Horatio allowed himself a few moments in his busy day savoring the delight of watching his 'Bullet Girl' hard at work. Pulling himself out of his reverie he was reminded of their current case and how he hoped that this beauty would never experience anything like that, she'd been through enough as it was.  
  
Calleigh chose that moment to look up as if she sensed someone watching her, meeting Horatio's eyes she smiled at him. She used that smile to assure him she was okay; Calleigh knew her boss was worried about her, worried about all of them.  
  
With a thumbs up as acknowledgement Horatio smiled and walked on down the corridor to complete his work.  
  
Mason Shaw would remain behind bars, the case was finally over and Peg Donavan was slowly recovering.  
  
After returning from Georgia as a thank you for their dedication Horatio took the team to 'Ocean' for drinks.  
  
The foursome found a quiet booth at the rear of the bar, where they could talk over a beer or two. Tim and Calleigh sat down across from their two colleagues. Speed was holding his girlfriends hand stroking the back tenderly with his thumb. He hadn't let go since they left the office, he was reassuring himself she was okay he couldn't erase the images of the case from his memory  
  
"How is everyone holding up" H asked, knowing full well that they were all affected by this last case, how could they not be.  
  
"Relieved, now Shaw's staying behind bars" Tim's harsh voice reflected everything they had found over the last few days.  
  
"I'll never understand how people can be so cruel" Eric said quizzically, he was still trying to evaluate all that they had seen.  
  
"I feel sorry for that lovely woman; no-one deserves that kind of abuse." Calleigh shivered as she remembered details of both the case and her own abusive childhood. Aware of her emotions as usual Tim pulled her closer to his side wrapping an arm around her shoulders in a loving gesture.  
  
Ever watchful Horatio also noticed Calleigh's shiver of reaction "I thought you were not as okay as you led us to believe. It is okay, you know, to show how you are feeling. None of us are going to think any less of you" He smiled encouraging her to open up to her group of friends.  
  
"Okay…" she smiled in return; realizing everyone here was on her side "Yeah, it did make me think of home, of what I went through as a child, compared to Peg though I got off lightly."  
  
Her friends were reminded that Calleigh had endured a tough childhood; her father was a nasty drunk who occasionally had beaten his family. During this time her mother and brothers were never there for her, she had used her own strength to pull away and had successfully molded herself into the southern beauty she was today.  
  
"I also felt guilty that I was thanking God, it wasn't me. That I hadn't been through anything close to what Peg had to endure."  
  
"Don't feel guilty sweetheart" Responded Horatio putting into words what all three boys were thinking. "We all feel that way, self preservation is human nature. There is no shame in being grateful that you are unharmed. These cases affect us all, forcing us to think about our family and friends. We are all glad nothing bad has happened to any of them, or to you." His voice a tender expression of his love for those around him.  
  
Eric smiled in support as both he and Tim nodded their agreement of their boss's words. Tim pulled Calleigh tighter to his side as he continued to gently caress her arm in an effort to soothe, a gesture to say he was there for her, he always would be.  
  
"Thanks guys I appreciate you being there for me. I've felt love and support from y'all today and I know y'all have been affected by the case as well, thanks." She moved closer to Speed putting her arm around his waist hugging him back in an effort to feel safe and loved.  
  
The group fell into a comfortable silence as they sipped their warm beers, each lost in their own thoughts.  
  
A short time later Horatio broke through the silence "Well guys I'm off to get my beauty sleep. Thank you all for a job well done. I am proud, as always, of the way you all handled this case." especially you his eyes said, as he looked directly at Calleigh. "Look after yourselves and I will see you in the morning."  
  
"Yeah, Night H" the three CSI's spoke almost simultaneously.  
  
Horatio rose giving Calleigh's shoulder a squeeze as he passed by. At the same time he exchanged a look with Speed silently asking him to take care of Cal, Tim acknowledged the request with a tiny nod, he understood his boss's worry for their female colleague.  
  
After they finished their drinks the remaining three left the bar in search of their cars, Tim and Cal remained arm in arm, with Eric on the other side of Calleigh, unconsciously taking a protective stance. As they approached their vehicles Eric gave Calleigh a hug "Be safe" and clapped Tim on the back in a brotherly gesture. "Good night you two, see ya tomorrow."  
  
"Good Night Eric" they replied in unison "Take Care."  
  
Back in their apartment, Calleigh and Tim were getting ready for bed, both exhausted. Calleigh was standing at the bedroom window taking a moment to look at the beautiful view of downtown Miami. Tim came up behind her and with a gentle touch pulled her back against his chest wrapping his arms around her waist in a tender hug resting his chin on top of her head.  
  
He whispered "Are you okay babe?"  
  
"I'm fine, especially now I'm in your arms." she crossed her arms over those of her lover and entwined their fingers, leaning back into his strength. Wrapping herself up in all his love as if it was an unseen blanket. They stood there quietly appreciating each other and the beauty that was Miami.  
  
"I love you Calleigh, will you marry me?"  
  
She wasn't expecting those to be the next words Tim uttered, it was a total surprise but Cal's answer was spontaneous. She spun round in his arms almost knocking Speed off his feet and kissed him. It was all the answer he needed as he kissed her back with all the passion and love he was feeling.  
  
Tim took from his pocket the little box he had been carrying around for days while he was searching for the right moment to make this commitment. He was glad he had chosen now, because Calleigh was beaming, love shone from her eyes, sparkling emerald eyes, which reminded of the ocean surrounding Miami, eyes that were more alive than they had been for days.  
  
Romantically kneeling on one knee, Tim took the exquisite diamond ring from its box; kissing her ring finger he gently pushed into place the jewel that would show the world she was his. Tears of happiness streaming down her face Calleigh gently lifted Tim by his shoulders so that she could hug and kiss her fiancé again  
  
Tim felt like the luckiest man alive.  
  
Calleigh could hardly believe all her dreams had come true  
  
Wrapped in each others arms they fell gently onto their King size bed, divesting each other from their remaining clothes. Their kiss was passionate, their touches enticing, a special moment in their lives together.  
  
An unhurried Tim took his time making love to his beautiful fiancé, his gentle hands and passionate looks expressed to Calleigh in more than words how precious she was to this man, this gentleman who would never hurt her. His caress was softer than usual as if he was trying to make up for all the hurt in the world, as if their recent case was troubling him and he didn't want to hurt her – not that he ever was he was just more careful than usual.  
  
Tim was amazed at how overwhelmed he felt, they had made love before but this was something out of this world.  
  
Calleigh's touches reflected her emotional state as if she could not get enough of him.  
  
As their passion grew, he looked directly into her eyes, into her soul, and vowed that he would never allow her to be hurt again. Tim felt even more protective now that she had agreed to be his wife, not that he would be telling her that little fact – he knew how independent she was.  
  
Finally after the most overwhelmingly intense expression of their love they lay together dozing. Tim was on his back relaxed and content with his very own southern beauty resting on his chest, she was listening to the comforting sounds of his heartbeat. He wrapped his arms tightly around her whispering sleepily "I love you Calleigh."  
  
Leaning up to kiss Speed one more time on the lips, smiling she said "I love you too Tim."  
  
Finally settling down to sleep on the best pillow she could want, the man of her dreams, Calleigh fell into a healing sleep. Tim hugged her more protectively to his side, gently drawing lazy patterns on her arms he finally joined her drifting off into his own replenishing sleep.  
  
The following morning the team gathered, as usual, in the break room for their first, essential, cup of coffee, when Tim and Calleigh broke their news.  
  
"Guys there is something we need to tell you… as our best friends and dare I say it our family… we wanted you to know first…" Tim tried to speak he was too excited to form proper sentences; he kept looking down at his Calleigh, placing one arm around her shoulders he dew her close to his side as she clasped his other hand between both of hers. United as they would always be.  
  
"Spit it out Speed you're killing us here" Eric tried to hurry them along, believing he knew what the announcement would be.  
  
"Last night Calleigh…" he smiled down at Calleigh again. "Last night Cal agreed to be my wife." He spoke the last words to the team but he was looking intently into Calleigh's beautiful green eyes.  
  
The break room erupted into shouts of "it's about time" and "congratulations," forcing Speed to look up to acknowledge his other colleagues.  
  
It was chaos, Alexx, Eric and H took their turn to congratulate the couple hugging a deliriously happy Calleigh and a chuffed trace expert who could not really believe his luck.  
  
Horatio, Eric and Tim stood together watching the two girls talk excitedly over these new events. The three men sporting the same look of love and protection, as if they were watching over the women in their lives.  
  
"So Timmy boy, how much did you have to pay her to agree to marry you?" Eric asked trying to be serious, but he was so happy for his friends he couldn't contain his smile.  
  
"Yes Speed, please tell us your secret. How did you get such a beautiful woman to fall in love with you?" pleased that these two had found each other, Horatio decided to join the teasing.  
  
"Ha Ha very funny guys, you crack me up"  
  
The rowdiness continued as other members of the Police department stopped by to offer their congratulations, the good news was spreading quickly through the building.  
  
During the excitement Horatio managed to speak quietly to his protégé, taking hold of her hands he said earnestly "Calleigh sweetheart, I am so happy for you. I know Speed will look after you and that you both have a lifetime of happiness ahead of you. Please remember though I am always here for you. I love you. Even though you have a man who loves you more and who will never hurt you, don't forget you can always talk to me. My door is open and always will be."  
  
"Thanks H" she grinned kissing him on the cheek.  
  
He smiled as Calleigh went back to stand by her fiancé who automatically placed his arm tenderly round her waist. They both radiated an infectious happiness which had quickly spread through the whole team; it was a great tonic after the last few days.  
  
Horatio stood to one side watching over his team, smiling, he couldn't stop himself it was good to see them this happy. They were all dedicated individuals, who approached their vocation with dedication, determination and a passion to see justice done. Together they were an unstoppable team, a warm hearted group who deserved the best the world had to offer. He was glad Speed and Calleigh had found happiness together.  
  
The End  
  
And they all lived happily ever after……. 


End file.
